Guardians of the Galaxy Issue 1:Origins:Rise of Drax the Destroyer
by OwlofFICTION
Summary: My first series on (also my first story). Before he was Drax the Destroyer he was Arthur Douglas with a wife and a daughter. When they are gone Arthur has nothing to live for but to kill who did this to him: Thanos. Arthur will find his name in the universe and will kill anyone he needs to in order to have the pleasure of revenge. (Part 1 of Guardians Origins)
1. Chapter 1: Death of Arthur Douglas

The bright lights of the stage were blinding as I continued to play my saxophone. The crowd went crazy for me playing this thing. Through hot bright light I saw my newborn daughter asleep in a baby stroller in the front of the audience. Next to her was my beautiful wife watching me as I continued the solo. My family was beautiful...

"Arthur. Arthur!" my wife shouted. Suddenly I was driving on the road in the middle of the- "Do you see that?"

"The Mojave Desert honey its beautiful." I replied keeping my eyes on the road.

"No that." She said pointing outside of her window at what looked to be a- spaceship. The car drifted into the left lane before I could quickly regain control.

"Maybe we should check it out."

"After what happened in New York," I said. "No way not with Heather in the car-

"Arthur Sampson Douglas when have you been scared of anything!" She exclaimed.

"Since aliens began falling out of the sky." I relied to her. "Since we had a child."

My wife rolled down her window and the cool night air of the desert flooded into the car. She looked outside for a minute before she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then she tried to climb onto my lap.

"Yvette-" I barely managed to say. I stopped the car on the side of the road. She pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed off my lap and got out of the car.

"One second." she shouted at me. I exited the car and chased after her. I was always faster than her so I reached her in seconds.

"Go back to the car now." I said.

"I'm getting a picture." she said, trying to pull away from me.

"Is it a picture you want?I'll do it just get back to the car," I said calmly. "Please."

My wife handed me the phone and began to strut back toward the car.

"Honey," I said and she turned to look back. "I love you."

She gave me a slight smile. "I love you too you big idiot."

I crept up toward the ship. The spaceship was huge, as big as a five story building and looked nothing like on TV. Firstly it wasn't a saucer but multiple rectangles on both sides of what looked to be the main body which itself was at least the size of a football field in length. There was a figure whom I couldn't quite make out. The person looked about 6'5" with nothing looking extraterrestrial about them from my distance.

I dared to go closer.

As I went closer to the ship I could begin to hear what the figure was saying.  
"Loki was a failure we are no closer to finding what we need on earth," he said in a rough growling voice."The humans now know know of our presence in the universe. That changes everything."

Out if the corner of my eye I could see something crawling very slowly toward the spaceship.

It was my black SUV driving slowly up toward the ship. I tried to wave at the driver and tell her to go back but my wife didn't see me.

But the alien did.

I screamed and ran toward the car and was only 10 feet away before it all exploded in my face. I fell to my knees screaming and crying.

After the wind blew I saw my daughter's car seat safe and sound still close to the wreckage. I crawled at first before I could muster the strength to get up and run to her. When I reached her, I caught my breath panting and pushed the car seat as far as I could away from the wreak.

I turned around back at the fiery metal death trap that, previously was my SUV. The tall figure was gone. I turned to my daughter who was now gone. Not dead but simply _gone_.

"Humans are so tiny."said the tall figure who was now standing holding my baby.

"Do- Don't hurt her!"

"I do what I'd like when I'd like human." he spat back.

"Who are you," I cried. "What do you want?"

"I want the universe."

"A-are you going to kill me?"

"What is your name human?"

"Arthur." I said looking up at him. He was a vile heartless man. The first person I'd ever feel like I could truthfully kill.

"Arthur, I am Thanos and no I would not wish of killing you," Thanos said grinning then stopped. A voice boomed from the sky.

"Bring me the child Thanos," the voice commanded. "Dispose of the human."

I summoned the courage to stand up.  
"Leave me and my daughter alone.

Thanos gave one last look at me before he shot me- how did he do that? Heat and energy ran through my bones. The pain was to much I doubled over and fell in the sand watching Thanos take my child back to his ship. I let the pain take over and embraced the end I felt myself slip away from the word but the entire time I held on to one word.

Thanos.


	2. Chapter 2:Another Chance

The alarm clock rang.

With a moan I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Rubbing my eyes I looked in the mirror. The reflection of my own face scared me. I had a nine o'clock shadow and my eyes were an irritating red color. I grabbed for my toothbrush. Instead I grabbed a beer bottle. I recognized the sick feeling I felt in my head it was a hangover. I was drunk.

But I couldn't be drunk I'd been sober for over two years. I opened the bathroom door and looked around the room.

The wallpaper was peeling off the wall and trash as piled high across the room to the point that I couldn't reach the bed without swimming trough an ocean of crap.

This was my old apartment. I went back to bed and turned over to the right left side of the bed and came face to face with a girl that- well- I didn't remember.

"Do you want me to make you coffee?"she said, kissing me on the lips.

I didn't say anything. I just sat up.

"Arthur is there something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing - sure coffee."

She climbed out of bed and went to go making coffee. She was wearing one of my shirts.

I had a really bad hangover.

"It was a crazy night last night," she called from the kitchen. "You won twenty grand last night I couldn't believe it."

"Neither can I." I muttered under my breath. I crawled out of bed and then climbed out and collapsed on the couch. I remember the rough brown couch I had in the living room. That couch reaked of beer and vomit. This couch ,however, was soft and smelled like linen and sky.

She handed me a cup of steaming hot black coffee. I took a sip.

Whoever this was she made great coffee.

She curled up on the couch and turned on the tv- a tiny television.

"You should consider getting a flat screen," she said. "_Seriously_."

"Are we still going to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah definitely." I said taking another sip of coffee. What do I say? Who are you and how and why are we in my old apartment?

"Because you're dead." she replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You're here because you died," she said. " You were killed by-"

"Thanos." I said and suddenly the unbearable pain of death came back to me.

"Easy there take a sip of coffee." she said.

"Why are we here," I asked. "In my old apartment."

"Kronos wanted me to give you a chance," she said.

"Who are you exactly?" I said.

"I am Death." she said calmly, sipping her tea.

"I died," I said blankly starring out the window. "I was killed."

"Yes." she said. I looked at Death. She was beautiful as I looked in her black pupils I could see all the time and beauty just swimming in her eyes. Her skin had a great glow that radiated its own heat that just made you want to move in closer.

"I'm alive now," I concluded, standing up. "I can leave."

"No you can't Kronos needs you here right now." Death said getting up.

"I'm alive right I can keep living and never go to the Mojave Desert I can save my entire family."

"It doesn't work that way." she said in a soft voice. The way she said it made me turn to her.

"Then how does it work?" I shouted. I never noticed the tears falling from my cheeks.

A ring came from the door.

Time seemed to slow down as I moved for the door. My heart began to beat faster inside of my chest and it felt like an eternity before I made it to the door and unbolted the lock. I swung the door open and was faced with a middle aged man. He wore a long white doctor's jacket with a stethoscope. Underneath he had a sweater vest and a tie like he was going to a Christmas party at the office.

"Did somebody want blue berry muffins," he exclaimed. "Humans really do make some of the best pastries in the galaxy."

"Kronos, he was just attempting to leave." Death informed him.

Kronos furried his brow; distinct lines were beginning to form on his forehead.

"Normally I would skip through the entire time and relative dimension and space talk but right now I will abbreviate it for you." He sighed. Kronos grabbed one of his pockets.

"I managed to recover some of your memories from where you died on earth and Death recreated them here. I'm sorry but you are in fact deceased." Kronos said.

"I can't remember anything other than my name-"

"You will remember everything soon I just have to create you a body."

"What's wrong with this body?" I said, defensively.

"It was disintegrated," he stated. "Plus it won't do what is necessary."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my fuse was getting short.

"He wants you to destroy one of the greatest rising threats of the universe."

"I want you to destroy Thanos."


	3. Chapter 3: SAVE ME

"Yes."

"Look the universe is undoubtedly in danger and we- did he just say yes." Kronos said. " Have a muffin!This is a glorious day you will be a renown champion across the galaxy."

"What's in this for her?" I said pointing at Death.

"Kronos is of the Eternals," he said. "Their souls are a lot less common that that of a human."

Death didn't say a word. Somehow if felt as if her intentions were more than just for one soul.

"When will this new body be ready?" I asked.

"In about twenty years but don't worry I started already." Kronos assured. "I'm just recovering your astral form."

"My daughter is still alive." I said. I didn't know how I knew that. How did I have a daughter.  
"There is a task that needs to be done," Kronos said. "After that I cannot see why you cannot see her."

"It's time for you to leave," Death said to Kronos. "Finish the body so Thanos can be defeated."

Kronos gave me the rest of the muffins and left.

"He's lying to you," Death whispered in my ear. "You will never see your daughter again. He will replace compassion with hate."

"How do you know that?" I asked her, angrily.

"If you wish not to believe me then you will have to discover the past life on your own. Let me save your memories," Death pleaded. "Let me hold on to them and when the time comes you can reclaim your memories."

I turned away from her.

In my mind there was always that what if. What if something went wrong and I _did_ lose my memories? I didn't want to forget those I cared for or those I loved. The pain of living on without them was much greater than if I just stayed here for the rest of time. I would have to take Death up on that offer even if Kronos was telling the truth.

"Fine." I said turning to Death but everything behind me had changed.

The cosmos, heaven, or whatever is outside of the earth was staring me right in the face. The billions of stars in the galaxy were so close. The universe felt cold and lonely despite all of the stars.

"Your journey will take you here out in the universe not on earth," Death told me. "There will never be anything left on Earth for you."

Before a breath could leave my lungs, I felt a pain in my chest like a heart 1000 heart attacks. Death watched me fall but there was nothing to fall on so I changed direction, turning upside down. The entire time I kept screaming at the top of my lungs.

"SAVE ME, SAVE ME." I screamed. "Save me."

That is how Arthur died and Drax the Destroyer was created. Not a soul was there to hear me scream just a heartless cold embodiment of Death that feasted on my pain. All compassion was drained out of me. All memory of my little daughter, Heather, and my wife were gone. All that was left was my thirst was the blood of a certain Titan name Thanos and if it was the last thing I did I was going to make him scream the same words I had screamed. He would plead for his live or for death until his mouth went dry and lose everything he cared for.

When that happened you can be damn well sure that Drax the Destroyer will be there.

You can also be sure that I will savor the moment as I drag his body all the way to hell as he screams:  
**"Save me."**

* * *

**Please leave reviews about how you think I did and what I can do better. Drax's story will continue in the next chapter of this issue also which Guardian do you want me do next: Gamora or Rocket Raccoon? Thank you for reading. The pace of things will definitely change as Drax forgets his former self and take on the Galaxy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Resurrection

How did I get the name Drax? Why the hell would I ask a question like that when I don't even know how I got on this planet?

"Good morning sunshine the Earth says 'hello'," said the guy I had found looking over my body.

"Can it string beans," I commanded him, rising to my feet. I had a - pretty deep voice. It sounded pretty cool-

Focus, Thanos.

I grabbed the string bean man and held him up to eye to eye level.

"Where is Thanos?" I growled at him.  
"I am your creator Kronos," he said calmly. "And you will put me down._Now_."

I released him and his feet hit the ground.

"You turned out nicely Ar-," Kronos said. " I mean."

"My name is Drax."

"Drax? Well if you insist-."

"Where is Thanos," I growled again. "I won't ask again, human."

"I am no human," Kronos insisted. He looked human enough to me. "And that's your job to find Thanos and eliminate him its all up to you now."

"Where's my ship?" I asked.  
Kronos pointed to it.

The ship was small for traveling- nothing for intergalactic warfare.

"Go ahead kiddo," Kronos said.

"Call me 'kiddo' again I will rip out your throat." I threatened him.

I walked up to my new ship and climbed inside.

* * *

**Issue one of Guardian Origins is almost done! Thank you for reading this far and I hope you stick around for more of this season as the Guardians journey around the universe and eventually meet up to become the most feared team in the Galaxy. Please leave reviews about how the story is developing so far. The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you and stay safe the Galaxy can be a dangerous place out there.**


	5. Chapter 5: Barfight

After leaving Earth, I think I deserved a drink.

Flying a spaceship is pretty straight forward if you can drive stick.

Now I found myself at this bar, drinking my tenth bottle of I-don't-know-what. I didn't drink to get drunk and I could definitely skip the hangover and the bad breath. Drinking this stuff was the only thing to get my head straight. I slammed my empty bottle on bar. The bartender nodded at me and went to get me another of what I was having. I looked to both sides of me. Nobody was sitting at the bar. Every one was crowded around one corner.

The bartender came back with another drink. I thanked him an uncorked the cap then raise the bottle and took three large gulps. The bartender began to wipe down the bar.

"What's going on over there?" I pointed at the crowd.

"Some bloke said he took out an entire gang," the bartender chuckled. "If you've ever seen the guy."

I took another gulp of my drink; the only thing I could think about was Thanos.

_Thanos where in the galaxy are you?_

"Man I shot them with enough fire power to take out Titan." the storyteller laughed.

I got up and wiped my mouth.

"How did one _raccoon_ do that?" one of the patrons laughed.

"You. just call me a raccoon." he growled.

I walked closer to the group and looked over at the table. Sure enough a racoon was on the table, now pointing his laser pistols at the man who offended him.

"I'll give you ten seconds to take that back." the raccoon commanded.  
"I'll give you five to put away your pistols." he replied. "Also hand over the Floral Colossus you stole."

The raccoon was caught of guard. He carefully put down his pistols then gave them a potted plant that was on the edge of the table.

"Thank you very much," he laughed." Raccoon."

Four people followed him as he left the bar. The raccoon grabbed one of his pistols and shot the last one going through the door. The other three turned around.

"Take care of him."

"Whatever this is, take it outiside." The bartender said, carefully.

The three strangers pulled hoods over their heads and took out blasters, all taking aim on the raccoon. Everyone remaining around the table began to distance themselves from around the raccoon.

"Only me,"the raccoon said. "Well."

Lightning fast, the raccoon kicked both is blasters on the ground and took cover under the table.

My instinct took in I charged at the first hooded figure and grabbed them by their necks.

"Whatever you're doing green guy keep doing it!" The raccoon shouted, shooting down one of the other strangers. Their blaster bullets didn't harm me. I threw the person I was holding over the bar,the shelves of beverages and trophies crashed to the ground.

The last man standing stopped shooting, dropping his laser pistol to the ground. He was staring at me in the eyes, his eyes clearly told me he was scared. The raccoon did a full out sprint from under the table and shot the scared criminal four times in the chest.

"What are you waiting for my friend the last of his kind was just stolen and you're standing there like a-," the raccoon said. "Big, ugly destroyer."

"The name's Drax," I said. "It seems as if you stole your friend back there."

"Well that's complicated-," he said. "Are you going to help me then, Drax the Destroyer."

"I like that." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"We'd better get started then." the raccoon said.

"You never told me your name."

"Rocket, Rocket Raccoon." he said dramatically holding up his pistols.

"Well Rocket Raccoon do you want me to get the door." I laughed.

"Shut up I can get it."

"Sure you can."

I watched as Rocket Raccoon made an attempt to open the door for about half a minute before I just opened it for him.

"Shut it."

"I won't say a word."

* * *

**End of Guardians of the Galaxy: Issue #1**

**Drax the Destroyer will return in Guardians of the Galaxy Issue #5**

**How did you think I did? Please leave comments and reviews. Don't forget to follow me for more Guardians of the Galaxy.**


End file.
